1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a current perpendicular to the planes (CPP) spin valve sensor with an in-stack biased free layer and a self-pinned antiparallel (AP) pinned layer structure and, more particularly, to such a sensor with a biasing structure located in the sensor stack and within the track width of the sensor for longitudinally biasing the free layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
The heart of a computer is a magnetic disk drive which includes a magnetic disk, a slider that has read and write heads, a suspension arm and an actuator arm that swings the suspension arm to place the read and write heads adjacent selected circular tracks on the disk when the disk is rotating. The suspension arm biases the slider into contact with the surface of the disk or parks it on a ramp when the disk is not rotating but, when the disk rotates and the slider is positioned over the rotating disk, air is swirled by the rotating disk adjacent an air bearing surface (ABS) of the slider causing the slider to ride on an air bearing a slight distance from the surface of the rotating disk. When the slider rides on the air bearing the write and read heads are employed for writing magnetic field signals to and reading magnetic field signals from the rotating disk. The read and write heads are connected to processing circuitry that operates according to a computer program to implement the writing and reading functions.
An exemplary high performance read head employs a current perpendicular to the planes (CPP) sensor for sensing the magnetic field signals from the rotating magnetic disk. The sensor includes a nonmagnetic electrically conductive or nonconductive layer sandwiched between a ferromagnetic pinned layer and a ferromagnetic free layer. An antiferromagnetic pinning layer typically interfaces the pinned layer for pinning the magnetic moment of the pinned layer 90xc2x0 to an air bearing surface (ABS) wherein the ABS is an exposed surface of the sensor that faces the rotating disk. The sensor is located between ferromagnetic first and second shield layers. First and second leads, which may be the first and second shield layers, are connected to the sensor for conducting a sense current therethrough. The sense current is conducted perpendicular to the major thin film planes (CPP) of the sensor as contrasted to a CIP sensor where the sense current is conducted parallel to the major thin film planes (CIP) of the sensor. A magnetic moment of the free layer is free to rotate upwardly and downwardly with respect to the ABS from a quiescent or zero bias point position in response to positive and negative magnetic field signals from the rotating magnetic disk. The quiescent position of the magnetic moment of the free layer, which is parallel to the ABS, is when the sense current is conducted through the sensor without magnetic field signals from the rotating magnetic disk.
When the magnetic moments of the pinned and free layers are parallel with respect to one another the resistance of the sensor to the sense current (Is) is at a minimum and when their magnetic moments are antiparallel the resistance of the sensor to the sense current (IS) is at a maximum. Changes in resistance of the sensor is a function of cos xcex8, where xcex8 is the angle between the magnetic moments of the pinned and free layers. When the sense current (IS) is conducted through the sensor, resistance changes, due to field signals from the rotating magnetic disk, cause potential changes that are detected and processed as playback signals. The sensitivity of the sensor is quantified as magnetoresistive coefficient dr/R where dr is the change in resistance of the sensor from minimum resistance (magnetic moments of free and pinned layers parallel) to maximum resistance (magnetic moments of the free and pinned layers antiparallel) and R is the resistance of the sensor at minimum resistance.
The first and second shield layers may engage the bottom and the top respectively of the CPP sensor so that the first and second shield layers serve as leads for conducting the sense current (IS) through the sensor perpendicular to the major planes of the layers of the sensor. The read gap is the length of the sensor between the first and second shield layers. It should be understood that the thinner the gap length the higher the linear read bit density of the read head. This means that more bits can be read per inch along the track of a rotating magnetic disk which enables an increase in the storage capacity of the magnetic disk drive.
Spin valve sensors are classified as a bottom spin valve sensor or a top spin valve sensor depending upon whether the pinned layer is located near the bottom of the sensor close to the first read gap layer or near the top of the sensor close to the second read gap layer. Spin valve sensors are further classified as simple pinned or antiparallel (AP) pinned depending upon whether the pinned layer structure is one or more ferromagnetic layers with a unidirectional magnetic moment or a pair of ferromagnetic AP layers that are separated by a coupling layer with magnetic moments of the ferromagnetic AP layers being antiparallel. Spin valve sensors are still further classified as single or dual wherein a single spin valve sensor employs only one pinned layer and a dual spin valve sensor employs two pinned layers with the free layer structure located therebetween.
As stated hereinabove, a magnetic moment of the aforementioned pinned layer structure is typically pinned 90xc2x0 to the ABS by the aforementioned antiferromagnetic (AFM) pinning layer. After forming the sensor, the sensor is subjected to a temperature at or near a blocking temperature of the material of the pinning layer in the presence of a field which is oriented perpendicular to the ABS for the purpose of resetting the orientation of the magnetic spins of the pinning layer. The elevated temperature frees the magnetic spins of the pinning layer so that they align perpendicular to the ABS. This also aligns the magnetic moment of the pinned layer structure perpendicular to the ABS. When the read head is cooled to ambient temperature the magnetic spins of the pinning layer are fixed in the direction perpendicular to the ABS which pins the magnetic moment of the pinned layer structure perpendicular to the ABS. After resetting the pinning layer it is important that subsequent elevated temperatures and extraneous magnetic fields not disturb the setting of the pinning layer.
A scheme for minimizing the aforementioned gap length between the first and second shield layers is to provide a self-pinned AP pinned layer structure. The self-pinned AP pinned layer structure eliminates the need for the aforementioned pinning layer which permits the read gap to be reduced by 120 xc3x85 when the pinning layer is platinum manganese (PtMn). In the self-pinned AP pinned layer structure each AP pinned layer has an intrinsic uniaxial anisotropy field and a magnetostriction uniaxial anisotropy field. The intrinisic uniaxial anisotropy field is due to the intrinsic magnetization of the layer and the magnetostriction uniaxial anisotropy field is a product of the magnetostriction of the layer and stress within the layer. A positive magnetostriction of the layer and compressive stress therein results in a magnetostriction uniaxial anisotropy field that can support an intrinsic uniaxial anisotropy field. The orientations of the magnetic moments of the AP pinned layers are set by an external field. This is accomplished without the aforementioned elevated temperature which is required to free the magnetic spins of the pinning layer.
If the self-pinning of the AP pinned layer structure is not sufficient, unwanted extraneous fields can disturb the orientations of the magnetic moments of the AP pinned layers or, in a worst situation, can reverse their directions. Accordingly, there is a strong-felt need to maximize the uniaxial magnetostriction anisotropy field while maintaining a high magnetoresistive coefficient dr/R of the spin valve sensor.
It is also important that the free layer be longitudinally biased parallel to the ABS and parallel to the major planes of the thin film layers of the sensor in order to magnetically stabilize the free layer. This is typically accomplished by first and second hard bias magnetic layers which abut first and second side surfaces of the spin valve sensor. Unfortunately, the magnetic field through the free layer between the first and second side surfaces is not uniform since a portion of the magnetization is lost in a central region of the free layer to the shield layers. This is especially troublesome when the track width of the sensor is sub-micron. End portions of the free layer abutting the hard bias layers are over-biased and become very stiff in their response to field signals from the rotating magnetic disk. The stiffened end portions can take up a large portion of the total length of a sub-micron sensor and can significantly reduce the amplitude of the sensor. It should be understood that a narrow track width is important for promoting the track width density of the read head. The more narrow the track width the greater the number of tracks that can be read per linear inch along a radius of the rotating magnetic disk. This further enables an increase in the magnetic storage capacity of the disk drive.
There is a need in the art for further reducing the gap length without sacrificing dr/R, reducing the stiffening of the magnetic moment of the free layer when longitudinally biased and obviating disturbance of any pinning layer.
An aspect of the invention is to provide an in-stack biasing structure, which is located within the track width of a current perpendicular to the planes (CPP) sensor, for longitudinally biasing the free layer of the sensor in a direction parallel to the ABS and parallel to the major planes of the layers of the sensor with a significantly reduced sensor stack thickness. In a preferred embodiment the biasing structure includes a ferromagnetic pinned layer and a nonmagnetic electrically conductive coupling layer which is located between and interfaces the pinned layer and the free layer so that the pinned and free layers are magnetically coupled. The biasing layer structure further includes an antiferromagnetic (AFM) pinning layer which is exchange coupled to the pinned layer for pinning a magnetic moment of the pinned layer parallel to the ABS and parallel to the major planes of the layers of the sensor. Because of the magnetic coupling between the pinned and free layers the free layer is uniformly biased from a first side surface to a second side surface. This biasing is more uniform than the aforementioned first and second hard bias layers adjacent the side surfaces of the free layer since the hard bias layers result in overbiasing end regions of the free layer and restricting the employment of narrow track width sensors. However, prior art in-stack biasing schemes have not been usable for narrow read gap read heads because they include two AFM pinning layers.
Another aspect of the invention is to provide a self-pinning antiparallel (AP) pinned layer structure without an AFM pinning layer pinning the AP pinned layer structure. The self-pinning is accomplished by uniaxial anisotropies of the AP pinned layers which are oriented perpendicular to the ABS and, in combination, self-pin the magnetic moments of the first and second AP pinned layers perpendicular to the ABS and antiparallel with respect to each other.
The use of the self-pinning scheme permits the employment of a single antiferromagnetic material, which material is used for the AFM pinning layer in the biasing structure. This is made possible by the fact that the AP pinned layer structure is self-biasing and does not require the AFM pinning layer. Accordingly, after fabricating the read head the magnetic spins of the AFM pinning layer in the biasing structure can be set by elevating the temperature at or near the blocking temperature of the AFM material in the presence of a field that is oriented parallel to the ABS and parallel to the major planes of the layers of the sensor. Upon removing the elevated temperature, the magnetic spins of the AFM pinning layer are set to pin the magnetic moment of the pinned layer parallel to the ABS and parallel to the planes of the layers of the sensor. This does not affect the perpendicular orientation of the AP pinned layers of the AP pinned layer structure since these layers are not pinned by an AFM pinning layer. The preferred AFM material for the pinning layer of the biasing structure is platinum manganese. Since there is no other AFM material that has the features of platinum manganese the fact that only one AFM pinning layer is required by the present invention is significant.
It should be noted that if the AP pinned layer structure was pinned by an AFM pinning layer that a selection would have to be made of the material for the pinning layer. If platinum manganese (PtMn), which is the material of choice, is employed for the pinning layer, platinum manganese would then be used for not only pinning the pinned layer but also for longitudinally biasing the free layer. If the pinning layer is reset, as described hereinabove, a subsequent reset of the biasing layer would disturb the resetting of the pinning layer. Assuming that both the AFM pinning layer and the biasing layers are platinum manganese, elevating the blocking temperature of platinum manganese in the presence of a field oriented parallel to the ABS and parallel to the major thin film planes of the layers in order to reset the biasing layers will reset the pinning layer also parallel to the ABS which is 90xc2x0 from the required pinning direction. Alternatively, if platinum manganese is employed for the pinning layer and another AFM material is employed for the biasing layers with a lower blocking temperature, two problems accrue. The first problem is that there is no AFM material as suitable as platinum manganese for pinning or biasing layers and secondly, even though the setting of the AFM biasing layers may be at a temperature lower than the blocking temperature of platinum manganese, the magnetic spins of the platinum manganese pinning layer are still disturbed to some extent when the biasing layers are set, which setting lowers the exchange coupling between the pinning layer in the AP pinned layer structure. This means that the AP pinned layer structure is not as strongly pinned and the magnetic moment of the AP pinned layer structure may not return to its original pinned direction when the read head is subjected to thermal spikes in the presence of extraneous magnetic fields.
An object is to provide a CCP spin valve sensor with an AFM biased free layer and a self-biased AP pinned layer structure wherein amplitude output of the sensor is improved.
Another object is to improve the linear bit density of an in-stack biasing CPP sensor by reducing the stack height of the sensor.
A further object is to provide a method for making the aforementioned CPP spin valve sensor.
Other objects and attendant advantages of the invention will be appreciated upon reading the following description taken together with the accompanying drawings.